


Hold me Fast

by Spooky66



Series: Dirty Hands [9]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst I guess, F/M, I dont know if ive been doing regular tags, i dont thinkj so, if i was i dont remember, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Han and Leia reunite after the ambush at Mako-Ta
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Dirty Hands [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hold me Fast

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have not read the comics basically Leia trust Queen Trios of Shu-Torun who is really an agent of Darth Vader. The entire fleet is at the Mako-Ta base when Darth Vader attacks using Shu-Torun tech to shut down the entire fleet (after the location is leaked to him from Trios). Many important rebel leaders and 90% of their fighters are lost as well as half of the Mon Cal fleet. At the end of the battle Han is in an X Wing stranded with Artoo, believing he is going to be left to die when Leia and Luke rescue him and escape just in time. This takes place right after they save Han and bring him on board. 
> 
> #55

“I’ll help Han!” Leia yelled back to Luke as he prepared for the jump to hyperspace. She didn’t wait for his response before bolting to the hangar. Her mind was just beginning to catch up to the events of the past couple hours, but in that moment all she could do was thank the Force that the three of them had survived. Every death during the battle had taken a toll on her psyche, but even imagining losing Luke or Han was too much for her to bear. As she entered the hangar, he was jumping down from the X-ing, looking so unlike himself in an orange jumpsuit with a helmet under his arm. 

Han always looked good without trying, but seeing him dressed like a rebel pilot stirred something in her. Hearing her running footsteps, Han turned around. At first he looked haggard but, when he saw her, his face lit up with the biggest smile. 

“Han!” Leia yelled his name as she threw herself into his arms. He held her close and spun her in a circle. When he put her back on the ground, she took his face in her hands and examined him, as if making sure he was actually alive and in one piece. 

“You saved countless lives today, thank you.”

He looked away, embarrassed, and shrugged. It was so ridiculous to see Han Solo so bashful; Leia couldn’t hold in her laugh. 

“What?” he said, trying to sound irritated and failing. 

She just shook her head and kissed him. Usually when they kissed it was only a prelude to sex, as Leia wouldn’t allow any other kind of affection, but this kiss was filled with the feelings of the day—all the desperation and fear. 

Right after the first of the fleet had exploded and they’d truly realized what Vader’s plan was, she’d had a moment when she truly believed it was all over and they would die. In that moment, she’d been grateful that Han and Chewie were not there; at least they would live. She spared a thought for how terrible the discovery would be for them, but they would live. 

At the same time, she’d felt despair that Han wasn’t there to come up with some ingenious, albeit crazy, plan that would save them. The sound of his voice over the comm had filled her with similar conflicting emotions. 

She knew he’d accept the task; he’d never have been able to fly away from them. For all his talk, he was like her, a sucker for lost causes. 

Han gathered her up without a second thought; his flight suit was an unfamiliar barrier between them, but she moved herself as close to him as possible. Running her fingers through his thick hair, Leia was not truly surprised when Han lifted her off the ground and she locked her legs around him immediately. Trying to stay upright, Han grabbed the X-wing ladder with one hand while the other held firmly to her ass. 

Disgruntled beeping broke them out of their frenzy as Artoo rolled in next to them. There was no way for them to translate without Threepio, but it was obvious the little droid was uncomfortable—as uncomfortable as a droid could get—and looking for Luke. 

Leia began to blush furiously and wriggled out of Han’s grasp. 

“Luke is in the cockpit.” 

Artoo left them at a speedy pace and they watched him go for a moment, before Han turned back to her with searching eyes. 

“Are you alright?” His husky voice and calloused thumb on her cheek sent a shiver up Leia’s spine. 

She nodded and began to push him away, but he didn’t move. 

“Leia.” 

Her own name had never filled her with such conflicting feelings. On one hand, the way he said it set off both arousal and a fit of butterflies alight in the pit of her stomach, but it also terrified her. 

He’d been looking at her like this more and more recently, though he usually tried to hide it. It happened at various times during sex—there would be moments where she’d open her eyes to see him watching her in a way that felt far too intimate. 

She didn’t like the way his gaze made her feel, like she was the only person in the galaxy... like he loved her. There were more important things for Leia to be focused on right now; she didn’t have time for Han Solo and the feelings that he was trying to drag out of her. 

“Thank you for saving us today. I’m glad you’re okay.” Leia said softly before kissing his cheek and pulling out of his embrace at last. 

She didn’t turn around on her way back to the cockpit. She knew she’d see him watching her go with a mix of anger and longing. Anger she could handle; it was the longing that scared her shitless.


End file.
